El fin del Edén
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: La tentación llega en cambio en la forma de unos labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa, unos rizos perfectos del color del chocolate, una voz dulce y un brillo intrigante en sus ojos castaños. Rufus/Blair


**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl no es mío

**Título:** El fin del Edén

**Fandom:** Gossip Girl

**Personajes:** Blair/Rufus

**Rating:** PG-15

**Spoilers:** 1x14 "The Blair Bitch Project"

**Summary:** La tentación llega en cambio en la forma de unos labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa, unos rizos perfectos del color del chocolate, una voz dulce y un brillo intrigante en sus ojos castaños.

**Advertencias:** ¿Vieron la pareja, verdad? Si eso no los asusta, bueno, no tengo nada más que advertirles. Aunque considerando que ahora se puso de moda Rufus/Vanessa, creo que al final esto se ha vuelto bastante light.

* * *

**El fin del Edén**

Es completamente inesperado.

El cielo no se vuelve carmesí, volcando una lluvia de fuego que reduzca todo a cenizas. Los océanos y ríos no se convierten en sangre, la tierra no se tiñe de escarlata. No hay truenos ni trompetas resonando en la distancia para anunciar el fin de los tiempos. Ningún Jinete del Apocalipsis aparece montado en su corcel infernal, no se ve ningún ángel ni ninguna espada flamígera. A decir verdad, tampoco hay ningún árbol de la sabiduría ni serpiente. La tentación llega en cambio en la forma de unos labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa, unos rizos perfectos del color del chocolate, una voz dulce y un brillo intrigante en sus ojos castaños.

Nunca se lo ve venir, porque este tipo de cosas no le suceden a gente como él. No se ve a sí mismo como uno de los elegidos, sabe que nunca ha sido un candidato para la canonización. Ni siquiera cree en lo que le enseñaron, siempre quiso pensar por sí mismo, su fe nunca fue influenciada por lo que le dijeron que debía creer. Sin embargo, no se considera un ser perverso, no cree merecer un castigo impuesto por el mismísimo Dios. Para ser sinceros, siempre pensó que si Dios después de todo existía, seguramente tenía asuntos más importantes que atender como para andar preocupándose por él.

Tiene fe, sin embargo. Cree en el bien y el mal y aunque a veces sea difícil distinguir la diferencia entre ambos, siempre intentó seguir el camino que le dictaba su conciencia. Trató de ser amable y paciente, comprensivo y sincero. Quizás no siempre lo haya conseguido, quizás no siempre haya logrado vivir de acuerdo con sus propios ideales, pero no es una mala persona. No es un monstruo.

O, al menos, no solía serlo.

Un perfume floral y ligeramente intoxicante que no le recuerda ni a las rosas ni al sándalo; labios llenos curvados en una sonrisa dulce, una delicada mano blanca posándose sobre su brazo cuando quiere llamar su atención, siempre educada, siempre cordial. Él no puede entenderlo, porque no tiene sentido en absoluto. En sus sueños ellas siempre fueron altas y esculturales, con mechones dorados donde él podía enredar sus dedos, ojos soñadores y claros como un cielo de verano, apenas ocultando el acero en ellos. Rosas y sándalo, oro y mármol, jeans desteñidos y vestidos de seda negra; la naturaleza de su deseo siempre ha sido clara, constante. Cuerda, _lógica_. Quizás un tanto obsesiva, un tanto ingenua – siempre deseando aquello que ya había terminado, aquello que no volvería – pero no por eso menos normal, menos humana.

Ahora su sentido común lo ha abandonado por completo y es el sabor prohibido del chocolate su nueva obsesión, es el aroma de las hortensias el que nubla su mente. El oro etéreo ha sido reemplazado por el color más terrenal del caramelo, los rasgos de mármol se han suavizado y coloreado de rosa en unas mejillas como manzanas que no puede atreverse a tocar. Un cuerpo escultural con piernas infinitas es olvidado al lado de una figura delicada y esbelta; el marfil convirtiéndose en piel como la crema que nunca ha sentido el roce del denim desteñido.

El camino a la condena eterna comienza con un retortijón de auténtica preocupación por su hija, que se parece cada día menos a la niña que él siempre ha conocido y querido; y con la gratitud que le inspira la comprensión y amabilidad en los ojos oscuros de la chica. _Te engañó, papá_, le dirá su niña después, su niña, quien acaba de robar un vestido que vale mil dólares por cada uno de los años que él ha cuidado de ella; su niña, quien está tan confundida y desorientada intentando convertirse en alguien que no es ni será nunca, que no tiene que ser y aún así, puede entender cómo funciona este mundo mejor que él.

Pero hay cosas que los ojos claros de su hija no pueden ver aún, cosas sobre las cuales él preferiría que ella no se enterase nunca. No le contará que la razón por la cual nunca se molestó en ver más allá de la fachada de la chica fue porque estaba demasiado preocupado tratando de mantener la suya propia, demasiado preocupado ocultando pensamientos traicioneros, imperdonables, que mancillaban su mente y su alma cuando esos labios rojos se curvaban en una sonrisa, cuando su cuerpo esbelto estaba demasiado cerca para su paz mental, cuando la luz arrancaba destellos a sus rizos perfectos. El santuario que solía constituir su propia cocina, el lugar donde compartió tantos recuerdos con sus propios hijos, ahora se ha convertido en su infierno particular, llamas y cadenas reemplazadas por globos y buñuelos de arroz, el castigo eterno llegándole en la forma de una muchacha – demasiado joven, demasiado inconsciente de su propio atractivo, demasiado cerca y demasiado lejana al mismo tiempo.

La expulsión del Edén no le llega por culpa de la lengua traicionera de una serpiente sino por el tono dulce en la voz de una muchacha, no hay ningún árbol de la sabiduría, sólo un deseo retorcido por lo que nunca podrá tener; la fruta prohibida ya no es una manzana sino unos labios rojos curvados en una sonrisa deslumbrante, aún más terrible porque ella ignora el poder que su hechizo tiene sobre él. El fin de la inocencia llega cuando él se da cuenta de algo que en el fondo siempre ha sabido: nunca logrará ganarse una oportunidad de ser admitido en el Cielo. Puede que haya intentado ser un buen hombre, una persona decente, a lo largo de toda su vida, pero es tan imperfecto y retorcido como el resto del mundo, si no aún peor.

La ve abandonar su casa, ahora un santuario mancillado, con una mezcla de alivio y aprensión, porque su mente turbada seguirá pensando en ella, porque las manchas que ella ha dejado en su alma no desaparecerán, no mientras él siga soñando con condenarse eternamente con tal de probar aunque sea una vez la fruta perdida...

...y por un instante, fugaz, imperdonable, creer que valdría la pena.


End file.
